Drunk Lucy plus Aroused Natsu equals Bedroom
by Animazing Studios
Summary: Lucy and Cana did a drinking bet, while Natsu started getting aroused by Lucy plus they went over to Lucy's place. What will happen read and find out LEMONS
1. 1) The Bet

Kami = God

"Speeches"

'thoughts'

_**At the Guild with Lucy and Cana**_

Cana was trying to convince Lucy to do a drinking bet with her. "Cana you know I'm gonna lose I don't even drink" said a very tired lucy. "Aw come on all you have to do is drink till you can't think anymore and if I'm unconscious you win and I treat you for a whole week but…" "but what, what do I do if I lose" Lucy said "but if you lose you have to sleep with Natsu" Cana said evilly with her grin growing larger every second.

Lucy thought about it when her face went red and Cana said " well, what do you say" Lucy's face got redder and then thought 'maybe this isn't a very bad thing because if win I won't have to lose a lot of money on food so I can save some money for my rent because it's Cana's treat but if I lose I have to sleep with Natsu uuhhhhh I don't know what to do' "well" Cana said a second time.

"I don't know Cana it's risky and I don't drink so you'll probably win" Lucy said sadly. Cana got closer to Lucy and said "we'll look on the bright side, if I win you and Natsu will have a better relationship then before" "well ok and otherwise I need to have a little fun once in a while" said lucy as Cana ordered 10 barrels of booze

Little did they know that someone in the other side of the guild hall heard their conversation and it was none other than the ice Mage known as Gray, so when Cana and Lucy started there bet he ran over to Natsu to play a little prank on him to make sure he sleeps with Lucy tonight.

When Gray started walking towards Natsu, Lucy was already on the floor when she only drank half of the barrel and Cana kept on chanting "I WIN!" Like dozens of times. When gray got to Natsu Grey pretended to be all worried for Lucy and said "Natsu It's Lucy she's…" grey said pretending to be out of breath "what, what about Lucy" Natsu said standing up walking towards grey and grabbed him by his shirt " if you did something to her I will make you pay" Natsu said all angry "no no no I didn't do anything to Lucy it's just…" grey said still pretending to be worried and pointing to where Lucy was on the floor all unconscious cause of all the booze she drank.

Natsu ran over to where Lucy was all worried as Grey smirked because plan was going perfectly. Natsu picked up Lucy asking Cana what happened, Cana smirked a bit and said "Lucy drank too much and pasted out so now she needs to get home safely to rest so she can recover, so can you take her pppplllllleeeeeaaasssseeee" Cana said like a child. Natsu nodded and walked out of the guild with her on his back and all Natsu could think about was how soft her breast were which kind of got him aroused and by the time he could see her house she started moving a lot on his back and eventually woke and said "Natsu" like she was purring his name which got him even more aroused. "Natsu…" she asked again "where are we going" asked a drunk Lucy. "I'm taking you to your house" said Natsu. When Lucy heard that she immediately remembered the bet with Cana as she started Snuggling

in his back.

When Natsu got to Lucy's House he got in and sat her on the couch but then she got up saying she wanted to get into her pajamas. After she changed he say that she was wearing a robe only and he couldn't stop staring at her. He started walking away, when Lucy grab his hand and said "Natsu please stay with me tonight please" Natsu knew she was drunk but Lucy is still Lucy so he stayed in her room when she said she wanted him to sleep with her. Natsu thought 'uh I can't because if I sleep with her when she is wearing that and a while ago when I was carrying her and she purred my name like that so sexually. It's a good thing that I could hold back but now I don't know. I don't want to take advantage of her since she is drunk, oh kami what should I do' "Natsu please" repeated Lucy in a low moan.

Natsu decided to stay with her even thought he knew it was going to be rough to hold back because he wanted her so bad now. When Natsu was about to sleep he felt someone get on top of him and he knew it was Lucy and when he was going to open his eyes Lucy pressed her lips against his, and for a second he was surprised but more surprised when his body moved to respond Lucy's Kiss, it was like he didn't have control over his own body. Surprisingly he got to a siting position where Lucy was siting in his lap and facing him, never braking the kiss.

Natsu knew it wasn't right so he stopped Lucy and said " Lucy this isn't right I can't take advantage of you because your drunk and when you wake up you will regret it". Lucy just stared and said "Natsu can't you see that I yearn for you and need you and every night you sleep next to me is hard enough to not being able to kiss you and love you because…I…love you…Natsu…and I would never regret it if I did it with you" Natsu's eyes just widened and he kissed her and said "I love you too Lucy and it's also hard for me not to touch like I am right know" Natsu then kissed her with all the passion he had.


	2. 2) LEMON

Kami = God

"Speeches"

'thoughts'

_**LEMON STARTS NOW**_

Lucy broke the kiss because she needed air and while Natsu just started nipping on her neck making her moan which made him go crazy. Natsu was so full of lust that he grabbed her robe and took it of exposing here whole naked body to Natsu and all he could do was stare when all of a sudden Lucy started covering herself when Natsu grabbed her hands pinning them down and said very lustfully "your all mine so don't cover yourself" as he grabbed her left breast and sucked on the right one  
which made her moan in pleaser.

Natsu eventually stopped sucking on her right breast and started kissing her, and used his right hand to pinch her clitoris, which made her gasp allowing Natsu tongue to enter her mouth. While Natsu was doing that Lucy kept on trying to take of his clothes. Eventually Natsu only had his boxers left and all Lucy could was watch how big it was and so Natsu took off his boxers and asked Lucy if she was ready and she nodded. Natsu laid her down on the bed and inserted only the tip slowly when Lucy all of a sudden was about to scream holding onto his back tightly, so Natsu kisses her so she doesn't scream and when he broke the hymen Lucy dug her nails as hard as she could and made him bleed but he didn't mind.

When he was all the way in he didn't move for a few seconds because he didn't want to hurt Lucy and also waited till she adjusted to his size. After a few seconds Lucy nodded telling Natsu that he could move so he started moving faster and faster matching to when Lucy moved her hips. Lucy kept on saying Natsu's name and he knew she was about to cum so Natsu move even faster that Lucy couldn't keep up and then they both came at the same time. Natsu then pulled it out of her and all her juices were coming out. Natsu fell beside Lucy kissing her on the forehead "I love you Lucy Heartfilia and I will never let anything happen to you as long as I live" Nastu said to Lucy, and then she smiled and said "I love you too Natsu Dragneel…Forever I'm yours" she said and finally went to sleep.

Just then Natsu pulled the covers and both of them went to sleep when over at the window was a little blue cat who took a picture of them sleeping with a camera that was in his backpack and had an evil grin on his face as he headed of to go see Gray, Cana and Mirajane.


	3. 3) Word Goes Out

Kami = God

"Speeches"

'thoughts'

_**Words Goes Out**_

Lucy woke up with a big headache and thought about the supposedly dream she had about Natsu and her. When she got up from the bed she thought about how much she wanted that dream to be true when she noticed how cold it was when she hugged herself she noticed she was naked and heard a noise behind her and on her bed was non other then Natsu her Best Friend. She almost freaked out when she noticed the dream, she had, was not a dream but it actually happened, after that she remembered she said she would never regret and she truly didn't, because she loved him.

Lucy then went to take a bath and when she got out she forgot to get her clothes, so she went to get her clothes when she saw Natsu on the bed, awake and dressed. Natsu then got up from the bed and asked her if her head felt better, Lucy then nodded "good" said Natsu. Lucy said " I know what happened last night" Natsu turned red then Lucy said "and I don't regret anything" after her answer Natsu felt relieved.

Just then a knock was heard on the door so Lucy went to open it and Happy was there with a camera, just then Natsu appeared at the door and said "hey Happy what are you doing here" "Aye, I'm here for a deal" said Happy "what kind of deal" said Lucy "if you give me fish for a week I won't tell the entire guild your secret" Natsu and Lucy's faces suddenly went red that put Erza's hair to shame. Suddenly Lucy said "Happy you can't do that without proof" "Aye I took a photo" happy showed them the photo and there faces went red again.

Natsu and Lucy made a deal with Happy, for the photo they treated Happy to fish for a week. After that happy left and so Natsu and Lucy got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to the guild together suddenly Cana and Mirajane grabbed Lucy, while Gray and Happy grabbed Natsu.

With Lucy Cana Asked her how Nastu was in the bed while Mirajane was all imagining little Lucy's and Nastu's. Lucy then asked Cana "how do you know that we did it I didn't even tell you yet" then Cana said " Mirajane and I were still at the guild yesterday when Happy came to show Gray, Mirajane, and I a photo of you two sleeping together" Lucy was shocked and said " even Gray know OMG "

With Natsu Gray congratulated Natsu for finally being laid, Natsu then looked at happy and asked Grey "who told you that Gray" then Gray said "Happy of course " just then happy started running around the guild screaming "HELP" with Natsu chasing after him and Lucy covering her face in embarrassment.


End file.
